A liquid transfer apparatus which transfers liquid (for example, coating liquid such as varnish) to a print medium (sheet or web) includes an impression cylinder configured to convey the print medium, a coater cylinder (blanket cylinder) in contact with the impression cylinder, and an anilox roller (engraved roller) in contact with the coater cylinder. The liquid supplied to the anilox roller by a liquid supplying device (chamber device) is transferred to the print medium on the impression cylinder via the coater cylinder.
Various types of anilox rollers are selectively used for the transfer of the liquid to the print medium by the liquid transfer apparatus, depending on the content of printing performed on the print medium. The various types of anilox rollers vary in a cell shape, a cell volume, and the like of engraving formed on a surface of the anilox roller. Accordingly, when the printing content is changed in a printing apparatus, the anilox roller sometimes has to be changed (switched) in the liquid transfer apparatus depending on the changed printing content. Examples of the technique for switching the anilox roller in the liquid transfer apparatus as described above include one described in Patent Literature 1.